You're an asshole, sir
by themotalroomsong
Summary: There's a turning moment of regret that you recognize just before a fight begins. It's that sinking feeling in your lower abdomen that tells you 'I shouldn't have done that'. boxing au. Romano is a fighter in the underground fight scene. Spamano fic along with a splash of gertia
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

The part of town where you really don't want to be a night, the area of the city that you only go to because you've been invited to see something 'special'.

The small building was dark and filled with contagious energy, people were buzzing in the stands spilling their drinks and roaring like animals.

A quick punch smack in the center of Romano's jaw. He stumbled back a foot or two before delivering a solid jab to his opponent's ribs, a loud crack sounding, he swung his fist back and slammed it into the others face with the strength that only a boxer could achieve.

His opponent fell with a loud thud, although the noise was everywhere, he could only hear faint echoes. Romano stood in the middle of the ring, full of adrenaline. He looked down at the teen not much older than himself try to pick himself up, the crowd was really yelling now...1…2…3.

The older teens strong build was doing nothing for him, now his muscles only succeeded in pulling him back to the ground. He could hear Feliciano cheering somewhere...6...7.

"AND IT'S A KNOCK-OUT!" boomed the announcer, the man probably hadn't seen such a textbook knock-out in so long, and with that Romano made towards the ropes and allowed himself an exhausted smile.

Feli was standing by with a rag as soon as he stepped down from the ring.

"Fratello! You did great, you think I could fight too?" Feliciano passed Romano a clean rag to wipe the sweat from his face.

"Hell no." replied the slightly older twin, while opening the door to the empty locker room.

Romano opened up his locker and began to change out of his dirty boxing clothes.

"I'd rather have you run off and join a hipster country band than fight in this underground shit-hole." he said now fully clothed. Feliciano giggled knowing that Romano was just tired. They both knew that Romano secretly loved the fights, they were the only way he could get his anger out of his system without getting arrested. Not that the underground fight scene was any more legal, but at least this way the brothers got by a lot easier than a shitty job at a bullshit cafe.

"Ve ready to go, Roma?"

"Yea hold up, I gotta pick up my money from Yao."

The two entered an office down the hall from the locker rooms. Inside was an effeminate looking man behind a desk with envelopes stacked high, standing next to him was one of Feli's friends that he had made while wandering around the building.

"Kiku! I missed you so much, buddy!" Feliciano reached around the desk hugging the assistant.

Yao turned to Romano."Good job today, Vargas, keep the knock-outs coming and we'll be selling out every night"

This is good thought Romano. Compliments didn't come easy, especially from Yao but when they did it meant more money in that envelope.

"Say thank you" Yao said holding out an envelope labeled Vargas.

"uh, yea thanks." he said lamely and grabbed the money."See you Monday Kiku, Ciao!" waved Feliciano.

Outside was cold and dark but the younger of the two seemed to be happy despite what the night reflected. Romano appreciated this about his brother even though he was currently telling him to stop talking.

"Ah-and by the way Grandpa can't pick us up" Feliciano quickly added.

"WHAT."

"I thought you didn't want me to talk anymore~" he beamed.

"What the fuck, are you saying that were gonna have to walk because Grandpa is dicking around!" Romano huffed, already pissed that he hadn't brought a better jacket.

"It's not that bad, Roma." Feliciano opened up his backpack."Here! Grandpa did make a bunch of Carbonara before leaving. It's still kinda warm." he handed him the container full of pasta.

"Yes! Thank god." Romano sighed into a satisfying mouthful of food. Fight days meant being trapped in the building all night until your match started or waiting to fill in for another fighter if they got beat up too bad.

In other words no time to go out and eat. Feliciano took out a jacket as well, putting it on while blowing warm air into the palm of his hands.

As the brothers were crossing the street a car zoomed past them just barely missing them, causing Romano to grab his brother and drop the food he had just been handed."Shit! are you kidding me?"

Romano looked up at the moving car locking eyes briefly with apologetic green ones.

"Wonder what he was in a hurry for." chimed in Feliciano.

"What am I suppose to eat now!?"cried Romano.

"Hope he gets there on time.." Feliciano mumbled. "Damnit Feli! worry about yourself for once!"

* * *

After walking a few more blocks Feliciano had calmed Romano down a bit, although he was still hungry and Feliciano was beginning to feel the same. His stomach rumbled. "Hey Roma! Look a store, lets get something to eat! Ve, I want some wine" Feliciano pointed out a convenience store across the street.

"Feli we can't, this money is for the rent." He felt bad saying no.

"No problem!" Feliciano smiled and crossed the street towards the store. _no no no_ Romano thought. He walked faster to catch up with his brother.

"Don't worry Roma~. It'll be fine just follow me." Feliciano laughed.

"Put your hood on dumbass!" he hissed while putting on his own."oh yeah!"

They walked in heads down.

"Remember I want wine!" Feliciano whispered once they were at the back of the store near the chips and refrigerated drinks. Feliciano took off his backpack and handed it to Romano and walked to the front of the store.

The only person that Feliciano could see working was an intimidating blond man at the register. The blond man was watching the camera monitors intently, arms crossed back straight. _eeeh hes kinda scary isnt he?_ He thought a little nervous now.

_oh well, hope this works!_

Feliciano looked back to his brother. Romano gave a very small nod signaling that he was ready for whatever Feliciano had planned.

He coughed. He coughed again-**loudly**.

The man looked his way now, neglecting the camera monitors.

He coughed again bringing his hand to his chest as if to catch his breath. Another set of coughs sprang from him

"U-uh, are you alright?". The man was getting up from behind the register, looking like he wanted to help but not sure what to do. Feliciano could see Romano moving around in his peripheral vision.

* * *

Since his brother Gilbert was out at Francis house having a welcome home party for one of his friends, he had to manage the store for the night.

He had finished his school work long ago, which meant that all he had to do was watch the camera monitors. 'Make sure no one steals anything, Ludwig' were Gliberts direct and only orders.

He looked down at his watch to check the time, it read 1:34 A.M in neon green.

Ludwig felt a slight breeze. Two guys came in, both wearing hoodies and one with a backpack...mein Gott the last thing we need is another robbery, he thought as one of the two started walking over towards the register.

He was ready to grab the cross tire hidden underneath the register before the guy stopped abruptly. And started coughing… _and then didn't stop_.

"U-uh, are you alright?." He hesitantly got up from behind the counter.

The guy was really hacking now, he held one hand out, as if asking for help before another wave of coughs wracked his body.

He fell to the floor, his hand was clutching at his chest.

"Hey! What's wrong do you want me to call an ambulance?" Ludwig said a little panicked. He got down to the floor leaning over him to see if he was even breathing."Do you have Asth-"

CRASH.

* * *

"Damn…", Romano hissed. He had dropped one of the wine bottles.

Feliciano looked up from the floor at his brother and giggled. The blond snapped his head back down at him. "YOU-".

"**Andiamo**!"

He didn't need to be told twice.

Romano rushed forward grabbing him by the arm while pushing the blond out of the way. They ran out of the store and down the street until their lungs burned.

Feliciano pulled out one of the stolen bottles and took a swig. "Haha! Roma you got to admit that that was just a teeny bit fun, right?" he asked while passing the bottle.

"God no, your just lucky the guy thought you were cute or dying or I don't know something." Feliciano flushed at this. "Even with your acting anyone should have been able to tell what we were doing", Romano took a few gulps.

Romano felt good, well he always felt better after a successful fighting day.

They were almost home just a few blocks away from their small Italian neighborhood, the bus would have been an easier way to get home but in a big city money was spent on more important things-not fixing bus lines.

The Vargas brothers lived with their unusually handsome grandfather in an apartment above a Russian bakery. Neighborhoods like theirs stuck together pretty tight, but that meant putting up with a lot of the crazy energy that tended to buzz around. Including Francis and his late night parties. For whatever reason the frenchmen was going all out on this one, the brothers could see light flashing from the windows and could practically feel the vibrations of music from the sidewalk.

"I'm not drunk enough to put up with that frenchmans bullshit" Romano puffed some air into his palms.

"Ve~ I am!" Feliciano skipped up the steps and unlocked the door.

Immediate chaos. Most of the party guests were kissing and dancing in the hallway making the already small place smaller. Hercules cats were everywhere, from down the hall Roderich was playing "Kupelwieser-Walzer" as loud as he possibly could.

"eeew..!" someone had thrown up on Feli's shoe.

_Well this is __**fucking annoying.**_

Romano could feel himself getting angrier by the second. On top of all this Arthur and Elizaveta were both hitting the frenchman's door, yelling profanities. Francis parties did have a tendency to get a bit out of control especially when Gilbert was over.

"Romano-baby! Get Francis out here and **kick his ass.**"...she was holding a frying pan.

"You know I'd do it but the kindergarten checks those sort of things now!" Elizaveta said seriously and grabbing his shoulders tightly.

"Kitty!" Feliciano cheered from behind them.

Francis emerged from his door. "I am far too gorgeous to have been in a stuffy room for so long." responded Francis.

"I am far too gorgeous to- Shut up Francis!" mocked Arthur. Romano stepped over a drunken body and looked back at his brother.

"Feli!",he yelled getting his attention.

"What~?" he was still playing with the cat. "Go to the apartment, I'll be back in a second"

"Can I bring the kitty?"

"_oh my god_.. sure! Just go home." Romano waited until Feliciano was out of sight. He was standing in front of Francis now. Arthur and Elizaveta stood behind him like some highschool possy.

"Alright asshole! Turn the music down and either get your drunks in your apartment or on the street!." He slurred just a bit towards the end, still a bit fuzzy from the wine.

Francis leaned over him slowly "Aw. Look at your face gets red when you shout. Have you been drinking? I know how you boys love your wine~"

He tilted Romano's chin with a finger leaning it up to his face. "So handsome but oh so cute!" Francis glanced over at Arthur and _winked._

"This weatherman is predicting a 99% chance of a shit-storm" he slurred again.

"wha-?"

"And it's coming **right** at you!-" his voice became fierce and determined.

Maybe I am drunk Romano thought. Regardless he grabbed the frying pan in Elizaveta hand and hit Francis square in the shoulder.

Francis grasped at his shoulder in pain, stumbling to the ground. Arthur cracked up loudly.

"Thank you, honey" Elizaveta patted his back.

Romano walked up the staircase.. taking a cat on the way.

Feliciano was rolling in his sheets by the time Romano got to the apartment. It was a small apartment in the coziest way possible.

The two brothers and their grandfather respected whatever they were given, they didn't complain about the american-styled home or the leaky sink pipe or the fact that the two only windows they had were painted shut or the ugly textured walls or even the piss poor excuse for a laundry room.

Nope, no sir they did not.

"Damn, I forgot to clean the kitchen again." _I'll just do it tomorrow_.

They kept their humble apartment as clean as possible-they were gentlemen after all. No doubt, this was their home and it felt safe. Feliciano and Romano shared a room since they were small. One side was filled with Feliciano's schoolwork and paintings while Romano's side was a bit more bare. Romano spent more time in the living room with the T.V, if he wasn't out working.

Grandpa's room was across from them, the living room and kitchenette separated them.

* * *

"Romano?"

"Yea.."

"Kiku says a new set of fighters are coming in this week, is that true?"

"I think so."

"Yay! Aren't you nervous of the new fighters?"

"Why should I? I'm the best at what I do. _No ones_ gonna take it away from me."

"I believe you, fratello."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hetalia.

Antonio woke up without a shirt and on his back. The first thing he smelled was Jager and red bull emanating from Gilbert whose head was lying on his stomach.

_Oh would you look at that I'm on the floor._ He more or less shoved Gilbert off of him and got up to his feet. Antonio stretched his arms above his head, giving out a long yawn. All around him were empty red cups that were once filled with various types of alcohol and people sleeping in bent, awkward positions.

Antonio made his way to the toilet located in Francis room.

Turns out Francis room was just as trashed as the living room, he scanned the area for his suitcase and took out a toothbrush before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sure he felt like crap and _almost_ nauseated enough to throw up, but that didn't stop him from looking in the mirror flexing his arms and appreciating his body that could make a model whistle. He splashed water on his face and grinned. There was a lot to be happy about.

Last night was a day that Antonio had been getting ready a while for.

For the last five years he had been living in Madrid with his family. Antonios family moved to America when he was six and would stay for the next ten years, his mother and father opened up a small restaurant near the industrial district and he was enrolled in the St. Louis Language Immersion School.

At the school Antonio became fluent in English.

This is also where he met the frenchman Francis and the albino Gilbert, although neither of them were really in the same classes they became good friends anyway.

Most of the children in the immersion school stuck with peers of the same language. And there was nothing wrong with that. But you could say that trouble had no language barriers and the trio had no problem finding that.

Of course the three moved on to highschool together, they frolicked through puberty making many great stories in the process. Unfortunately good things do not last forever, reality flashed very quickly. The restaurant's business slowed and less customers came through, Antonios parents closed down the restaurant.

The Carriedo family would be moving back to Spain. Francis and Gilbert were torn by the news but vowed that they'd see each other again eventually.

Eventually came five and a half years later when Francis bragged to Antonio over the phone about getting his own apartment joking that Antonio should get his ass outta Spain and come live with him.

But thats exactly what he did.

After six months of planning and waiting Antonio finally arrived at the airport awaiting to be picked up by his old friend Gilbert, who was hopelessly drunk upon arrival.

His friend was exactly the same but in a very good way. Gilbert threw the keys in his lap and told him to drive sense he was already wasted.

He felt like he was going on a sleepover for the first time, he couldn't help but be excited for his new life in the city even if he wasn't sure where exactly he was going.

At one point Gilbert slammed the gas pedal screaming something like 'the Prussian armada would never go this slow', almost causing him to collide with two guys trying to cross the street.

They made it to Francis(and now his) apartment in one piece. The rest of the night was spent drinking and partying-but mostly drinking. Antonio remembered having sex with some dude but everything after that was a blur.

"Oi Toni! Is this your shirt?" Francis yelled from somewhere in the building.

"Quiet Franny! Awesome me needs to sleep!" He could hear a can being thrown. "Ow..!"

Antonio stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Mon ami!" screeched Francis, pulling him into a tight hug

Gilbert picked himself up from the floor,"Toni! When did you get here!?"

Antonio scratched his head "Haha! You picked me up from the airport yesterday."

Francis and Gilbert pulled away from him, taking a step back. Francis arched his eyebrow and raised a hand to his mouth. Gilbert crossed his arms and gave him a quizzical look.

"uh guys?" he asked slowly.

"Aww, look at our little Antonio all grown up!" They cooed in unison looking at each other.

"I mean damn, look at those abs~!"

"Holy shit! You totally got some last night didn't you?"

_Ah, It was good to be home._

* * *

The trio set up a hangover food spread and took turns kicking people out of the apartment. Gilbert sat across from him at the table while Francis stood up getting him to speed on the current living situation.

"So I shouldn't piss off...Arthur?" Antonio asked trying to remember names of the other tenants.

"No! Don't piss off Roderich because he owns the building, you can piss off Arthur all you want!" corrected Francis with a splay of the wrist.

"Oh yea!" Gilbert said quickly. "Do not get involved with the family that owns the bakery. _Under no circumstance_, they're some crazy mofos!"

Antonio sipped some orange juice,"They can't be that bad, guys."

"Oh hon but they are my friend~!" Francis sighed like he was talking to a little kid, well sometimes explaining things to Antonio was like explaining something to a little kid.

Gilbert stood up and walked behind Antonio and put a hand on his shoulder."Let me tell you a little story Toni."

He looked like he was remembering something that he **deeply** regretted.

"So, Ivan is like a freakin' psychopath, man!" Gilbert started off, sounding more like he was defending himself rather than actually beginning a story.

"p-ppff!"

"Shut up! He is!"

Francis was working hard to muffle his laughter.

"You see Toni, our Gilbird here tried to get intimate with one of the bakers sisters."he paused a moment to catch his breath."and for the next week and half Ivan kept sending him packages of bread filled with bloody tampons -HAHA!" Francis finished for him.

"Mein GOTT they smelled like **shit**! I thought they only did that stuff on T.V, man.."

"P-PFFF!" Antonio couldn't help it either."Alright I won't talk to the unsanitary baker's sisters" he concluded.

It was already midday by the time Antonio got up to speed on the names of everybody else in the building.

There were only two people he really didn't know much about, and that was the mellowed out cat guy and the as Francis put them 'hot italian family upstairs'. Antonio would be staying in the room across from Francis, they would both share the rent.

"Antonio remember I hooked you up with this totally kickass job, the interview on Sunday!" Gilbert was getting ready to head home.

"Really! Wow that's amazing, what kind of job is it?" Antonio asked enthusiastically. Gilbert shushed him and put a finger to his lips.

"Don't question gifts!" and with that Gilbert exited the apartment. Antonio looked at Francis.

"Im sure it's a good job mon, ami."

Antonio and Francis spend a good chunk of time cleaning out Antonios new living space before moving any items from the moving van. It was around five in the afternoon when the men began unloading the car.

It was around five-thirty in the afternoon when the two realized that they and the couch were stuck in the front door. They did admit that moving the largest piece of furniture(aside from the bed) was a bad move on their part.

"Francis!" a voice grabbed the friends attention. Antonio couldn't help but stare, the guy was pretty cute to be honest. From the stray hair that curled inward to the energy that just poured out if him. His name was-

"Feliciano! Nice to meet you Antonio!" Feliciano smiled and put a hand out. _oh so he must be from the family upstairs...he has a sister right?_

* * *

Feliciano had just came back from school. Usually Romano would meet him at the campus where they would get dinner or something but Romano hadn't show up. He didn't worry about it, Roma was probably doing something important.

He was about to open the door but stopped when he noticed that Francis and another man were stuck in the door."Francis!"

"Bonjour Feli! This is my new roommate and good friend Antonio!" Francis explained

"Oh well I'm Feliciano! Nice to meet you Antonio!" and the rest was history, _wow this guy is totally checking me out._

_noot my type~!_

_Ve, where is Romano anyway?_

* * *

"What do you mean I can't start now? It's fucking school!" Romano was trying he really was. From the moment that baby on the bus spit up on him to the weather taking a turn for the worst. His patience was wearing thin.

"Well technically you can start anytime you want, but all classes have began" the young man at the desk leaned back in his chair and sighed.

Romano closed his eyes shut for a second and inhaled a fresh breath of air,"but I want to start this fall, I already made my BMCC email-" he tried.

"Nope. Sorry if you wanted to start in the Fall then you should have started the process in May."The man concluded.

**_really?_** He would've seethed.

Romano could feel a break. He wanted to beat the shit out of this man. He had spent hours trying to make sense of the enrollment.

It was practically midnight by the time he was even able to create that damn email. Only for him to go all across the city to this empty tiny-ass office and be treated like some idiot.

He didn't want to be here. He was suppose to meet up with Feliciano to eat dinner.. Romano did the only thing a frustrated italian man could do.

He wildly moved his hands around and shouted profanities.

"Shut the fuck up asshole! Im not the one behind a desk all day like somebody's bitch!" Romano violently kicked a waiting room chair.

The man looked up.

"sir!-" Romano grabbed the front of the mans shirt and shoved him back into his chair forcefully enough to knock the man on his back.

"VAFFANCULO!" Romano grabbed the cup full of pens that said: the tassels worth the hassle.

"and now I have your pens!"

* * *

Romano wasn't going to lie, he did feel pretty shitty. He was on the late night bus heading home now. The light of the bus flared in his face.

Feliciano was in school, and he was doing great. He just wanted some basic schooling so that he could get a 'real' job. Yes the boxing paid a shit load but for how long? Until a better fighter took his job?

Romano looked up from his lap. Across from him was a little kid and his mother, Romano's palms started to sweat a bit.

In the kids lap was a turtle that he probably just bought.

Oh god I really don't like turtles. There was something about turtles that he never really liked, well he could say that about a lot of things. Romano felt like turtles were so easy to break especially in the care of a small child. The images of the boy playing with the turtle rough enough to snap it's shell off flashed in his brain.

He was a bit of a scaredy cat despite his demeanor, the fact that the kid was starting to pick his nose didn't help either.

Nose.

Turtle.

Nose.

Turtle.

Nose.

Turtle.

**turtle.**

"Hey! Lovino is that you? No way!" Romano looked up abruptly.

It was one of his old friends from middle school, back when he was pulling of some tough mafia adittude.

Romano smiled.

* * *

When Romano finally got home it was around midnight, he thought it was weird that the front door had scrape marks. It was as if someone tried to shove a desk through a window.. The first thing he did was strip and collapse on his bed. The sheets felt fluffy and soft.

"_Haha, I've been working at this sick ass job. Lot's of money. Here take this in case you ever want in on it." He slipped a piece of paper into Romano's hand. In bulky capital letters were the words: Snow laundry Inc._

The day didn't feel like a total waste anymore, at least he had a job to fall back on in case worst came to worst.

Unlike Feli he had dropped out of school once he realized that he wasn't going to graduate.

Romano remembered the day he told Grandpa that. It was the first time anyone had seen the man so mad, he was always a happy smiling person.

Romano, stared at the crack in the wall. He kicked it in on graduation day. He remembered feeling scared because he had absolutely no clue what he was going to do with himself. Graduating high school was something that everyone expects to just happen, and then you move on. You get the job in something your qualified in and have a family.. or something.

It was suppose to be easy enough to make it through. That was before though.

That didn't matter anymore because he knew how to take care of himself.

* * *

Don't worry this is still a Spamano fic. more Antonio head. Yes, they were talking about orange is the new black.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3 I do not own Hetalia. peace&love,

Francis knew that Gilbert was involved in some sketchy stuff and he honestly couldn't care less but he wasn't exactly expecting this. He assumed that that Antonio would feel the same-apparently not.

The three had arrived about forty minutes earlier in Francis car and were now currently standing in front of a solid grey building located in a lesser known part of the city.

Gilbert was going to take Antonio only but Francis insisted on seeing this 'job'. Antonio was still oblivious to what the job actually was but assumed from Gilberts excitement that it would be something that he'd actually want to do.

The cold and fog kept a live energy to it. Francis took a look away from the building, on porches were elderly people smoking and playing mahjong. The street was practically empty but had plenty of garbage to confirm that the area became busy at some time of the day. Above in a window was a sign that read: who would jesus bomb?

No doubt this was a 'sketchy' neighborhood where 'sketchy' things went down and yet Antonio was smiling at the front door as if he was about to walk into his own surprise party.

Gilbert shuffled his feet a little to warm up his body."Alright listen up!" Gilbert started.

"This is a big day for our Tony so keep it cool! **Francy, **don't go flirting around with _anyone _here!" he said quick and to the point like they were on an actual mission.

"sure sure open the door now!" Antonio dismissed.

Gilbert opened the door a gust of air rushed into the building.

"OH MY. THIS IS SO COOL."

Gilbert gave a toothy grin, he looked around the place literally looked like something out of a Tarantino movie testosterone spit and all, definitely not the most classiest of places. The windows were high up towards the ceiling with metal bars covering them.

It looked like a gym.

Rows of working equipment and deadlifts filled the floor. Four boxing rings, all in use, took up the back which was certainly a bit unusual for a gym. One would be enough, four was excessive.

It was a bit hard to hear over the sound of rowdy men and metal equipment being moved up and down. Francis tilted his head towards his two friends. Antonio was practically drooling at the sight.

"Its freaking amazing right!?" Gilbert couldn't contain himself any longer.

Antonio snapped his head to Gilbert showing off his ridiculously happy smile and shook his head up and down fiercely. They started giggling at each other like school kids.

"Hey, Gil is Yao in?" An **incredibly** deep voice cut in.

Gilbert and Antonio instantly stood up and tried to look 'cool'.

"Yeah he's here. I hear that he's looking for new roster fighters. Think he's gonna have another competition soon." Gilbert smoothly crossed his arms with a smile.

"Oh really? Thanks man I really appreciate the heads up" and the man walked away. Showing of his back tattoo of a dolphin choking a tiger.

Antonio immediately turned to Gilbert. He hummed with excitement.

"You got me a job at a gym! This is great I love it." he looked around for a manager of some sort.

"Am I going to be a trainer or something?" he smiled green eyes shining brightly.

Then he heard Gilbert sucking in air and turned around ,"We'll not exactly.." Gilbert started leading them out of the floor.

"Que?".

The trio stood huddled together in the hallway now. Francis looked at Gilbert with a serious face.

"Is this a-?"

"Maybe?"Gilbert gave a weak smile.

"**Really**?" He scolded.

"Oh come on! How could I **not**?" Gilbert snorted like a madman. Antonio looked at them with oblivion.

Francis sighed deeply in understanding.

"Alrighty, Antonio do you remember how to box at least?" He said accepting his friends fate.

"What-?"

"OI! Gilbert where's that new fighter? Is this him!" A stern voice yelled from in front of them.

Walking towards them was a man with dark hair braided into a long ponytail holding a file. He stopped midway at a door, opened it and went inside. The man poked his head out the door.

"Bring him to the back, hurry up or this will take forever!" he shouted.

"Is that my boss?" Antonio broke the silence.

"I guess you could say that." Gilbert replied putting a hand on Antonio's shoulder. "Come on friend we should get you settled in." Francis said walking forward.

"okay."

Antonio took a glance down the hall one more time, his eyes fell upon the boxing rings in particularly at the guys beating the shit out of each other-on purpose. _Well this can't be that bad right? _Antonio followed behind Gilbert into the office that contained his new boss and future job.

He was never one to complain anyway.

* * *

Antonio's boss-whose name came out to be 'Yao' kept his office fairly neat and tidy. In other words it made Antonio's head itch. He felt like he'd probably push over one of the towers of paperwork at any minute.

Yao stood behind his desk peering into his drawer and taking out an unlabeled manila folder.

"Okay so im going to need your address criminal history and list of any past hospital records. Carredio right?" he mispronounced.

"How do you spell that" Yao asked opening the folder and sitting down. He gestured to an assistant with a bowl cut and camera hanging off his neck from behind him to come forward.

The assistant raised his camera then clicked the shutter creating a blinding flash that left Antonio disoriented.

"Uh I didn't bring any.." _actually I don't remember Gilbert telling me to bring __**anything**__._

"Right of course! Don't sweat man got it aall here." jumped in Gilbert. Gilbert stuck his hand down his backpack, moved it around a short while before finally taking out a neat stack of papers containing information of Antonio that only his own mother should have.

"How'd you get-"

"Oh good." Yao took the papers and skimmed over them.

"How long have you wanted to be a fighter?" He asked.

.

.

.

_**OHHHHH.**_

It was in that question that Antonio connected all the dots and fully understood what he would really be doing.

The connection that people make through flashbacks and if in plays-musical numbers. Though in this case a flashback was what brought Antonio to full understanding. When he still lived in the states Gilbert Francis and himself decided to join their high school boxing team.

Of course it wasn't exactly his idea to join, in fact Francis was the one to persuade him to join the two. There was a great possibility that Francis only did so because of Antonios self admitted anger issues. It wasn't that he was a violent person per say but that he had a hard time dealing with his anger and when he would feel angry in any way he'd bottle it up until it exploded into some violent mannerism.

So naturally when Gilbert and Francis saw Antonio beat the shit out of someone for the first time they felt that boxing could be a great outlet for the usually good-natured guy. Also Gilbert may or may not have been really eager to start boxing after watching Fight Club several times in a row. Antonio could remember how great of an outlet boxing was for him in high school, he never really did find another substitute when he moved back to Spain.

He couldn't even be upset that Gilbert had set him up for a job like this without his permission, which surprised himself and probably Francis to considering the face he gave when he said

"u-uh years! I just moved back here from Spain just to fight. I love it!". Gilbert looked to Antonio, surprised that he was able to play into it convincingly.

_Well maybe he came across a tad bit cheesy._

"Oh and you spell my last name C-A-R-R-I-E-D-O" He stuck his hand out to Yao for a business like shake, he added a charming smile.

Yao sat back comfortably in his chair,''Spain? Well that's great audience loves betting on someone from home ground. It's like the world cup in here."

Yao stood up now and walked to the back and exchanged some words between his assistant Kiku. Antonio glanced at Francis and Gilbert, as if asking _is that good? _They both promptly raised their hands with a thumbs up.

"Okay this will let you move around the building on fight nights, if the police ever raid here you blame it on a guy named **Andrew.**"

Kiku passed him a laminated card with his name and picture.

"Andrew...right."..._that's not concerning.._.

"Gilbert can help you get a locker and some gloves." Yao waved them off.

"Have a good day." Kiku said as the trio walked out the door.

"Well right off the bat i'd like to say that I feel unclean but SO COOL." Antonio hugged Gilbert and Francis couldn't help but laugh too.

"Just wait until you see the back!"

"Don't get him too excited mon ami."

* * *

The whole locker room was grimy and Francis could have sworn that there were old blood stains, regardless Antonio was a happy boy.

He chose his locker while Gilbert told him about how he'd basically be competing in an underground fight club and that the whole thing was as big of a hype as the freaking world cup. Antonio couldn't wait to meet the other fighters but was honestly not too happy to fight anyone that might be a good friend to him.

Francis reassured him that most of the fighters were dicks and 'have it coming to them' and that it probably would be easier to fight them if he thought of it that way. Although Francis didn't know too much of the details, he did know enough to let Antonio in on some information.

He had an idea that this was what Gilbert was involved in but never really vocalized it. _I mean without a doubt that kid from upstairs is a fighter here._ Imagine his surprise when Gilbert of all people was able to recognize one of his neighbors by face.

"Wanna meet some fighters? Maybe even practice" asked Gilbert.

They were coming back from the lockers and were close to the 'gym' area again."Sure! That sounds great." Antonio quickened his paced, wanting to see what the rest of the building looked like thoroughly.

Shouting caught their attention almost immediately. It wasn't the type of shouting you hear for help, more like whooping and hollering. The sound of a crowd forming in one place.

In one ring were two guys clearly at the end of a fight. One on the ground the other standing up breathing heavily.

Antonio watched intently as the trio slowly walked towards the ring for a closer look. Gilbert tapped a lanky blond guy on the shoulder,"Hey Matthew what's going on?"

Matthew turned around and said in a hushed voice "I think some new guy tried taking the ring from Romano while he was trying to practice. The guy got real wordy and said to fight 'em for it".

"Get outta here!" was heard followed by a thud. "Anyone else needs _this_ ring?"

Antonio who did not hear anything Matthew said watched as the crowd parted enough for him to see who exactly was standing. He was nothing less than taken aback. The guy stood in the ring with so much confidence, his eyebrows were pinched with irritation.

Captivating in his own eyes..._wait I've seen that curl before_ it was a noticeably different curl that he'd only seen on one person, certainly not a distinction that everyone has."IS THAT FELICIANO?"He finally asked... loudly.

"And who the fuck are you?" The guy turned on him now, his voice was strong. Members of the gym were 'oo'ing now.

"oh god Antonio." he heard Francis murmur behind him. _Not Feliciano?_ "U-uh doesn't Feliciano have a sister?" he responded thinking out loud.

.

There's a turning moment of regret that you recognize just before a fight begins. It's that sinking feeling in your lower abdomen that tells you 'I shouldn't have done that'.

"Get in here."

"What?" Antonio looked to Gilbert and Francis for help. Gilbert shrugged at a lost and Francis rubbed his shoulder like it was sore with a reminiscent face.

A few people shoved him forward bringing him closer to the ropes."okay." he said surprising himself for the second time that day. He climbed into the ring and realized that this guy was smaller than he was. In fact he looked almost exactly like Feliciano, maybe not as scrawny, this guy looked like he could hold his own well but from stealth and strength in the right areas rather than pure muscle.

He could take him on-right?

"_Do I look like a 'sister' to you?_" the guy seethed. Well Antonio did think he had a cute face, _look at those eyes , you know what? He's pretty ho-_

A fist connected directly to his face and boy did it hurt, immediately afterward another one jabbed him harshly in the abdomen, bringing him to the ground. He coughed in pain, not able to think. He hadn't been hit like this since high school maybe he was too inexperienced to fight now he thought.

"Get up and fight Antonio!" Gilberts voice managed to be heard over the laughter of how poorly he went down.

Racking his own brain for information he found a memory reach him. It was a dirty move that Gilbert had done to him before, he was all for fair fighting but in this case he'd get his ass kicked before even landing a punch. Antonio looked above him and watched the man smaller than himself walk closer to him.

Antonio abruptly kicked out his legs sweeping it under the other guy, causing him to trip and fall unceremoniously, taking everyone aback. He then took the opportunity to grapple him into a reversal."What the fuck...,GET OFF OF ME!" yelled out the look-a-like.

"Haha! Lovino just got took DOWN!" A random person shouted out. Antonio stared down at the guy, whose face burned with great irritation and embarrassment?

..

.

"NO NEED TO FEAR YOUR HERO IS HERE!" bellowed a glasses wearing blonde man from the entrance, effectively gaining most of the crowds attention.

'Alfred!','where've you been?','who the hell wants to fight the hero!', laughter and movement followed.

'Lovino' shoved him off harshly and stepped out of the ring quickly, making for the locker rooms probably.

"You should get of there now, Toni." called out Francis. The crowd dispersed and went back to their individual exercises now that the action was seemingly gone.

Matthew disappeared as well leaving the trio in front of an empty boxing ring. Antonio picked himself up and stepped out of the platform.

"So who was that?" he asked massaging his abdomen.

Gilbert pinched the bridge of his nose.

.

.

"Your neighbor, dumbass."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hoped you liked the chapter. Reviews/comments would be most helpful.

(Romano will be the name I use most in this fic but at the arena he will be referred to as 'Lovino' if anyone was confused.)

more spamano to come.


End file.
